Kalani Hilliker
Kalani Brooke Hilliker (born September 23, 2000) is a dancer from Arizona and competed in Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition. She was first featured on AUDC Season 2 and quickly becoming Abby's favorite for her flexibility, technique and the natural look of a dancer. Kalani was originally eliminated in the Vegas week for weak Hip-Hop performance, but Abby brought her back using her Call-Back Card. She made it to the final 4 and was eliminated during the group challenge in the final week. Kalani began performing for the ALDC in the fourth season episode Big Trouble in the Big Apple, continuing to the end of the season's midseason finale, after which Kalani and her mother left the show. Kira emphasized on Twitter that she had a little boy and man at home, and chose family over fame. Kira also spoke to the International Business Times, which reported that she pulled Kalani from the show in response "to a request to sign a seven-year contract in order to stay on Season 4." In Dance Moms Season 4 *Kalani started doing some dances with the ALDC and is estimated to join the show in Big Trouble in the Big Apple. She was first seen doing a duet with Maddie called "Two Sapphires" at NUVO, receiving first overall. *In Big Trouble in the Big Apple Kalani and Maddie re-performed the duet at Sheer Talent which won first overall. Kalani was not in the group number. *In Wingman Down she had a duet with Kendall and joined the group number "Yum Yum". After the competition, exchanged tweets with Gianna about how Kalani was going to love next week's number. *In Nothing's Fair in Abbyville, she performed a solo "Swan Soulstice" that won first overall and was once again in the group dance "The Bite". *In No Solo for You, Kalani competed in the group dance "Riches to Rags". *She was absent for 2 weeks. *In Decisions Decisions, she came back and became a permanent member of the team and replacement of Brooke and Paige. She was the feature in the group number "Frost" and won with her solo, "Unless You Say You're Sorry". *In Family Comes First Kalani had a duet with Chloe, "For You Too", which won first along with 1st place group number "Bollywood and Vine". *In Lights! Camera! Dance! she competed in the group number "Amazing Grace", which placed 2nd. *In Presenting My New Team she competed as an original team member. She was in the group dance "The Royals" and had a duet with Kendall "Rule the World". The group dance placed 2nd and the duet placed 3rd. Both dances lost to the new elite junior competition team. This was said to be Kalani's final episode performing with the ALDC due to contract issues. Appearances *''Big Trouble in the Big Apple'' *''Wingman Down'' *''Nothing's Fair in Abbyville'' *''No Solo for You'' *''Decisions Decisions'' *''Family Comes First'' *''Lights! Camera! Dance!'' *''Presenting My New Team'' *''Seeing Red'' Trivia *Some of her more recent awards outside the show have included: first place solo at 2014 Hall of Fame Nationals in Las Vegas, in the Teen Division (with Autumn Miller second); 2013 National Miss Teen Showbiz; and Best Dancer among Junior Females for The Dance Awards in 2013 (which serves as the National Finale for Nuvo, Jump and 24 Seven.) *During her time on AUDC, she was clearly Abby's favorite contestant. *Before AUDC, Kalani competed in Disney's Make Your Mark: Ultimate Dance Off in 2011. She competed with a group called AKsquared, which was comprised of other dancers at Club Dance Studio, and they won. She then performed on Shake It Up!, in the episode "Camp It Up". *Kalani was a back-up dancer on the ABC TV series Bunheads for a few episodes. *She has been dancing since she was two years old. *After AUDC, Kalani learned to be cautious with what she said in front of the cameras, because sometimes "they like to twist your words." *In 2014, she was training about 20 to 30 hours per week. *In the past, Kalani has said her favorite style of dance to perform was lyrical, and her favorite to watch was contemporary. More recently (2014), Kalani has said she has no favorite style of dance because she loves all styles. *Her favorite solos that she has performed (c. 2014) are "Forever Young" and "Another Level." *She designed her own clothing line for Purple Pixies. *Her dream job as a professional would be as a background dancer for someone like Beyonce or Katy Perry. *Like Sarah Reasons, her home studio is Club Dance. *Kalani — like Jill, Mackenzie and Kendall — is left-handed. *During season four, Maddie stated that Kalani was spending more time at the Zieglers' house than with her mom, Kira. *Her favorite color is pink. *Her favorite subject in school is science. Page Content Credit Category:Female Category:Dancer Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Dance Moms Category:Friends